por besarte
by al-chan18
Summary: es un shonenai de sasuke y gaara con la letra de la canción por besarte de lu


Otra ves te veo pasar ,por la ventana de mi casa, con él, siempre con él nunca solo, que envidia, sino es él ese grupo de tontas que se sigue cuando estas solo, ya las odio Voy caminando por las calles, te veo entro a mi casa, te veo. Ya te odio, odio amarte, te deseo con todo mi corazón, aunque nací en un mundo tan mediocre tan fuera de sí, como yo. El otro día decidí hablarte, creo que no te diste cuenta pero yo me ciento

A tu lado junto a la ventana tú ni te fijas. Me acerque para adelante tuyo

**Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte  
Que te quiero hablar**

**Que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo  
Y dejar mi vida atrás.  
**

Te mire, tu hiciste lo mismo con esos ojos negros tan negros que me pierdo con facilidad en ellos, por eso apenas cruzamos nuestras miradas desvié la mía. Cuando me voy a sentar a mi lugar siento que tu mirada me sigue me gustaría saber por qué. Pero no lo hago, simplemente te ignoro se que si te miro soy capas de lanzarme encima de ti 

**Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida  
Que me puedas amar  
Con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía  
Renunciar a lo demás.**

Sonó el timbre, las clase terminaron como empezaron sumamente aburrida. Todos salen excepto tu y yo, me da igual como siempre escribo estrofas absurda que se me vienen a la mente hoy se me vino esta a la cabeza   
_  
_**Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas  
En un beso hablará  
Ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha**_**  
**_**Decidamos comenzar**_**.  
**_

-que buena estrofa-me dice mientras te acercas cada ves más a mi y me sacas el cuaderno en al que escribo

**-**y a ti que te importa-te digo tratando te sacarte mi cuaderno

-tu la escribiste-

-si ahora devuélvemelo-y cuando lo logro tener te mueves para atrás haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga encima suyo directo al piso. Luego de reaccionar solo te me quedas mirando

-en quien pensabas cuando la escribiste?-

-que te importa-y me levanto para volver a sentarme en mi lugar

-es verdad no me importa pero quiero saber-¿quiere saber? Es la primera vez que me habla y quiere.

-te dije que no te importa-le contesto sin dejarle de mirarlo

-si pero quiero saber-

-pues jodete no te pienso decir-

-no se si sabes-y se acerca centímetros de mi cara-pero lo que quiero lo consigo-ja! Me amenazo por favor que idiota

-con amenazas conmigo no conseguís nada-por la forma de cambiar si cara de serio a divertido parece que le pareció divertido, parece que me iba a contestar cuando llego su estúpido e inocente novio

-Sasuke te estuve esperando por casi diez minutos-le dice ese rubio idiota que se cree que es

-si ya voy-le dice se le acerca me mira y le planta un beso y salen. Como me gustaría que fuera yo

**Por besarte  
Mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
Tu, serías me equilibrio, mi destino  
Bésame y solo así podré tenerte  
Eternamente en mi mente.**_****_

ahora que lo recuerdo es hora de que me vaya, sin que nadie me espere a la salida como el resto. Salgo ve voy al bar de siempre, me siento en la barra a esperar que alguien me atienda

-buenos días Gaara ¿Lo de siempre?-me pregunta Neji

-si pero doble-desde que me entere que salía con ese inepto, tomo todos los días en el mismo lugar cerca del colegio parece que lo hago apropósito

-bien un martini doble-y me da la bebida-te va mal con ese tipo?-

-de mal en peor encima se beso con su pareja adelante mío-le digo para luego darle un sorbo a la bebida alcohólica

-yo ,en tu lugar, me buscaría otro amor-me recomienda, se por que lo dice él esta enamorado de mi desde que llegue a esta bar

-no gracias por ahora estoy bien así-termino de tomar el trago y le pago-nos vemos mañana- y sin esperar respuesta salgo, será mejor que me vaya a casa antes de que mis hermanos se enojen.

-hola Gaara-me dice mi hermana

-hola Temari-le respondo en saludo-hoy no voy a comer me voy a bañar y luego a dormir-

-no tienes tarea?-me pregunto siempre me lo pregunta como si yo fuera un niño

-no, hasta mañana-y subo las escaleras para entrar al baño ducharme, salgo con una toalla por la cintura, me porgo unos bóxer y un pantalón que encuentro en el cajón. Cuando me voy a acostar, veo tu espalda por la ventana,¿como te reconozco? no lo sé. Me quedo mirándote ahí parado al lado de mi cama cuando me doy cuenta de que me estas mirando por el espejo de tu cuarto y que estas como yo solo con ropa en la parte inferior, hago que me enojo me acerco a la ventana y sierro la ventana

**Un solo intento basta en este momento  
Para poder saber  
Si aún nos queda tiempo para estar en medio  
De lo que va a suceder.  
**

Me acuesto en la cama, miro un rato el techo y me voy quedando dormido como todas las noches, pensando en ti.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto, me lavo la cara y bajo a desayunar encuentro a mi hermana con su novio y a mi hermano hablando por teléfono cosas de su trabajo de seguro sin saludar a nadie me siento me sirvo un café como algunas tostadas, cuando termino me paro y subo de nuevo a mi cuarto, me visto con ropa para ir al instituto; un pantalón negro, una camisa igual y un buzo bordo oscuro casi negro.

Cuando estoy llegando a la puerta de salida escucho la vos de mi hermana-Gaara hoy vuelve a la hora que quieras, Kankuro, Shikamaru y yo nos vamos por el fin de semana, si quieres invita a quien quieras-genial solo otra vez

-si, adiós-me limito a contestar para dirigirme a otro aburrido día en el instituto. Voy caminando tranquilo sin apuro, total siempre llego temprano. A un par de cuadras del colegio me llego la inspiración de un estrofa

**  
Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito  
La distancia no es  
Motivo del olvido, aquí estoy yo contigo  
Y para siempre yo estaré.  
**

Laescribo en un papel maldita suerte la mía que vino un viento muy fuerte que se me escapo de las manos ni siquiera me inmuto el que lo encuentre quizás le gusto, no me importa. En eso entro al instituto sin saludar a nadie como siempre, primer hora matemática; recreo; segunda hora ingles; tercer hora lengua y literatura; recreo; en la cuarta hora biología y a la quinta hora educación física

-hoy no tienen educación física-dice la preceptora. Todos salimos del salón gusto antes de que yo cruce la puerta un brazo no me deja salir

-ven hoy a mi casa-me ordena

-por que?-le pregunto

-por que se me da la gana-y se pone adelante mío-sabes donde vivo, el numero de mi departamento es 15-se de vuelta y se va ¿quiere que vaya a la casa? por qué? Por qué a mi que nos ignoramos constantemente? Da igual voy dentro de un rato para saber que quiere. Como era temprano como las 12 del medio día decidí ir a casa tomar un ducha, poner a lavar la ropa del colegio total era viernes, comí una porción de torta que me dejo Temari, termine me vestí con pantalón azul oscuro una remera negra y fui para la casa de Sasuke. Toque el timbre espere a que me abriera por el portero eléctrico, subí las escaleras

**Por besarte  
Mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
Tu, serías me equilibrio, mi destino  
Bésame y solo así podré tenerte  
Eternamente en mi mente.  
**

Luego toco el timbre de la puerta, este me abre y veo que no tiene remera no se como me contuve para no echármele encima, entro me invita a sentarme en un sillón me trae una cerveza que yo rechazo -que no tomas alcohol?-me pregunta 

-si tomo pero no me gusta la cerveza-le digo secamente

-entonces que tomas?-¿por qué se quiere hacer el bueno conmigo-

-¿a que quieres llegan Uchiha?-le pregunto sin rodeos

-dime que te gustaría tomar?-me ignoras y no te pienso seguir el juego. Me paro para irme cuando te escucho recitar

_**  
**_**Por besarte  
Mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
Tu, serías me equilibrio, mi destino  
Bésame y solo así podré tenerte  
Eternamente en mi mente.  
**

Me sorprendí-¿de donde escuchaste esa estrofa?-volteándome para verte

-de tu cuaderno, la leí y luego la escribí en un papel-

-¿por que?-

-porque me gusto-me dices acercándote a mi-¿no quieres un martini?-pensé que iba a hacer otra cosa...¿cómo sabe que me gusta el martini?

-¿como sabes que me gusta?-

-se todo sobre ti, como de que vos sabes todo sobre mi y que esta estrofa y la de ayer las escribiste pensando en mi-¿como lo sabe? Si te acercas mas, no soy atengo a las consecuencias-como que tienes las mis ganas que yo de hacer lo que escribiste-

-si es verdad pero tu tiene novio-

-no, termine con Naruto ayer o ¿no viste que estaba solo?-es verdad que estaba solo pero no pensé que fuera por eso-¿quieres o no quieres?

-¿que?-no soy tonto pero prefiero que me lo diga_**  
**_

**Por besarte  
Mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
Tu, serías me equilibrio, mi destino  
Bésame y solo así podré tenerte  
Eternamente en mi mente.-**me dicepara luego besarme tan dulcemente que con el primer tacto yo ya me había entregado

-Gaara, me gustas desde que te conozco-me dices mientras te alegas y tomas dos copas de martini

-igual a mi-te contesto cuando me das una copa

-brindemos-me dices-por nosotros

-salud-decimos al mismo tiempo. Cuando voy a tomar me mueves la copa y me vuelves a besar

-¿te gustaría quedarte todo el fin de semana ya que vas a estar solo?-me preguntas

-seguro-que pregunta mas tonta, soy un idiota como no te pregunte antes, si lo hubiera echo mi soledad se hubiera ido antes que hoy, ya lo puedo decir

-Sasuke te amo-te confieso

-y yo a tu-contestas, te me quedas mirando unos segundo para volver a besarme una y otra vez.

Algo es seguro, lo que dure esta relación la voy a vivir a pleno y lo voy a recordar por toda la vida


End file.
